Its ALL TO NEW!
by EverlastingThoughts
Summary: It about sakura and syoran meeting for first time. they end up as roommates at college. Chapter 2 is UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Something happens quick and unexpected for both
1. The problem

Mercy: I'm going to stick with this as a short nickname lol. Hey everyone if I ever get a book published check it out. Okay this is the typical S&S meet and have each other as roommates for college. They don't know each other but Syaoran hates sakura at first and vice versa.  
  
Now where did I put that script heheh ignore me thoughts are being typed down! I will now get on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The problem.  
  
  
  
19 year old Sakura Kinomoto walked down the long corridor of the Tokyo University. Sakura wasn't your average college student she is the mistress of the powerful Sakura cards. She came to Tokyo for a change. She arrived a week ago after her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji was married to her love of her life Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol was the half reincarnation of clow reed. Sakura was happy that they were finally together. She stopped at her apartment door and noticed it was unlocked.  
  
Syaoran Li was the clan leader to the most powerful clan in Asia the Li-clan. He transferred to Tokyo University for new studies. Syaoran had moved into his apartment that day noticing he had a roommate and a girl at the looks of it.  
  
Sakura turned the handle slowly and opened the door. Syaoran saw the door open and said, "Who is there?" He saw a beautiful young woman enter.  
  
Sakura gasped and said, "Who am I who are you?" They stood facing each other and Syaoran broke the silence saying, "I'm Syaoran Li your roommate and you are?" Sakura sighed and said, "They could have told me to expect you jeez.!" Syaoran growled impatiently and sakura said, "Sorry! I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Um..... awkward silence now."  
  
Syaoran observed the girl impatiently and thought wow! Pathetic but she's got beauty. Syaoran asked "Are you going to close the door?" Sakura nodded and asked, "Did you settle alright" Syaoran replied saying, "I'm not really settled knowing I have a pathetic roommate."  
  
Sakura glared at him and said, "why....", but stopped noticing his aura it was green. Sakura grinned and thought maybe this will knock him off balance.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't ean to act pathtic I was just noticing your green aura quite um. handsome," Sakura said smoothly. Syaoran jaw snapped shut and thought why didn't I notice it she has an aura a pink aura.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and glared saying, "Well you may have magic but you still seem pathetic." Sakura's grinned widend and that made Syaoran nervous.  
  
Sakura added in saying, "Excuse me will you I think I have to feed Keroberus guardian beast of the seal." She walked away and left Syaoran fuming saying quietly, "She is the Card mistress. Now I feel like a real loser jeez..! Sakura hey we have to talk to please. I didn't mean it!" Sakura laughed at hearing this and said, "Kero I now have a roommate ok?" Kero looked at her said, "Fine long as the brat doesn't touch my video games." He went back to eating the pudding and Sakura left the room.  
  
She walked out she saw Syaoran at the stove cooking. "Brat," muttered Sakura. Syaoran glnced up as he heard her and death glared at her. Sakura squirmed in her chair and asked, "What are you making?" Syaoran smirked at her saying, "Oh I am making MYSELF something to eat FROM the food I BOUGHT!" Sakura frowned and sighed saying, "Nice way to start out meeting your new roommate. I am, sorry I am very cheerful USUALLY, but some gaki just made me mad!"  
  
Syaoran turned and said, "Hey its not my fault th...." He stopped talking as the spoon he was holding had food on it went flying off and it was flung straight at Sakura. Sakura looked mortified as the noodles landed on her face. Syaoran broke out laughing and Sakura yelled, "You rude jerk!" She got a spoon of her pudding and flung it at him. Syaoran noticed something flying at him and tried to duck, but it hit him.  
  
Sakura broke out laughing and she walked out hearing Syaoran mutter curses. She closed her bedroom door and fell against thinking about what just happened was so funny. Maybe having a roommate won't be so bad Sakura thought as she picked up a book and began reading.  
  
  
  
Finished with chapter one so happy took 15 minutes!!!  
  
Review please and all my friends plz.... REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! Thanks I will update soon! Mercy~ 


	2. Getting use to you

Mercy: Hey back in the same night and I got my first review within the hour cool and thanks!!! For ur review  
  
Thanks to my first reviewer of this new story:  
  
Kan-chan  
  
Okay I will get on with chapter two and I will say this Again I forgot to say in the first Chapter to make up for that!!  
  
I DON"T OWN CCS!!! Crying silently hoping maybe a meter will hit the clamp studio and in the owners will saying I am the heir to the story so sad!!! (  
  
Chapter 2:Getting use to u  
  
  
  
Sakura walked into her basic mathematics course wondering why she took it. Maybe I still have time to drop it for another class. She walked in and sat down seeing the instructor come in mentioning for remaining students to take a seat or leave her class.  
  
The instructor droned on about factors and how they would use in an advanced form of calculus. Sakura looked out the window and smiled as she felt Syaoran's aura close by. It's been a month and we still don't get along oh well.  
  
Syaoran was walking to the gym to work out when she felt Sakura probe his aura he smirked and thought wow she's strong to find my aura, but I don't' care about it she is really a flake.  
  
Sakura smiled when she realized her last course was over and got the assignment. She jogged down the stairs and bumped into someone. Sakura didn't look up because of embarrassment, but instead looked at the ground mumbling an apology.  
  
The guy that Sakura bumped into was Yukito her brother's best friend. He smiled and said, "Sakura-chan how are you?" Sakura heard the voice and her head shot up and she smiled saying, "Yukito-san what are you doing here?" "I'm here to see you. Yue-san has to talk to you very important!" Sakura nodded and said, "Yukito please follow me we can talk at my apartment alright?" Sakura grew serious and walked on motioning him to follow her.  
  
Yukito followed Sakura to her apartment. Syaoran felt an aura next to Sakura's as she came up the stairs to the apartment. He went into his bedroom since she had someone with her. He heard Sakura enter and started reading.  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen and said, "Yukito how is everyone?" Yukito said, "Sakura you didn't tell anyone you left after tomoyo and Eriol's wedding what happen?" Sakura didn't listen and said, "Yukito are you hungry?" he nodded and sat down as Sakura opened the fridge. (An: hey I will explain why she left right after in few chapters I just didn't want to do a prologue to leave it more of a mystery k? Hope u understand people!!!) Sakura sat a plate in front of Yukito and said, "Yue knows why I assume right? Well the cards were restless as I was ok I had to get out of Tomoeda. The cards are effect by my emotions ok and I could be near the source of the problem ok? My heart hurts thinking about it. Mitako cheated on me and I will not stand by and let it ruin me or the cards."(AN: Mitako was someone she met and was going with she loved him deeply but he was only playing her and she was upset about the whole thing k?)  
  
Yukito smiled sadly and said, "We all thought you two were perfect for each except when Touya overheard him when he said, how much fun he was having with and he soon was going to well you know." Sakura nodded and said, "My feelings and strength are at stake I know I just need well love if you know what I mean a true love if I ever find it"  
  
Syaoran heard everything through the wall and thought that really pathetic jeez.. He went back to reading, but listening for anything good.  
  
Sakura watched Yukito eat and thought he is right I am on emotional overdrive. I think its either from that or when I used love card to seek out love its my fault. Yukito stood up and Sakura gasped as he transformed into Yue.  
  
Syaoran heard the commotion and thought boredly doesn't she know when things happen. Yue opened his wings and looked down at Sakura and asked, "I since another aura here who is it?" Sakura smiled an said, "Oh just MY roommate! He is Syaoran LI of he Li-clan. Yue now what are you doing here?"  
  
Syaoran heard seriousness and coldness enter Sakura's voice as she said, "Yue you know I am grown up you and my brother are so argh. jezz. you never leave me alone. Kero get out here now!"  
  
Kero heard Sakura and felt Yue as he flew out into the living room to see what was going on. Yue looked at kero as he transformed and said, "Keroberus we must do this now to see what is bothering Sakura." Sakura frowned and said seriously, "Guys lets get this over with alright its from using the love card and crap, but why is it effecting me this way?"  
  
Syaoran blinked and said, "Love card?" He was confused and thought what card is it about love or something? (AN: remember he is to mean and cold to have experienced rue love yet so that's why he does that k? K) Sakura got the Cards and laid them out. Yue placed a hand on Sakura's forehead and said, "Keroberus instruct her please?" Kero nodded and said, "Sakura flip over 4 cards and 2 on the side and one extra." Sakura did as told and Yue muttered and incantation to help figure this out. The cards shuffled under her hands as she felt her energy slip away she saw something important.  
  
The image before Sakura was of herself and someone was holding her lover like. She smiled in bliss and realized that she would be like this because the love card is taking her energy to help her with finding her true love. Sakura saw the image dissolve and thought what the hell what that? Her question was answered as she saw a shadow. Who are you she seemed to call out the shadow looked at her and she saw herself thinking maybe that's me if I don't find the love. Syaoran felt her energy dwindle down as she was in a trance. Yue and Kero became worried as they saw realization cross their mistress's face. Sakura images stopped.  
  
Yue took his hand off and felt her aura disappear. Kero saw this and asked, "Yue what is happening?" Yue looked at kero and said, "Keroberus mistress is losing energy because she needs to find her soul mate for her strength to be complete important for the cards to have their master also." Kero said, "We m=have Sakura as a Mistress we don't need another one also." Yue glared and said, "Its for her benefit not ours if she is not complete nor is the cards." Kero nodded finally in understanding.  
  
Sakura eyes fluttered open and she was on her bed. She realized that Yukito left because kero was asleep and she couldn't feel Yue's aura in this range. She heard the TV and got up to see what was on.  
  
Syaoran watched TV as he pondered over the events of today. He turned when he sensed her. Sakura looked at him and sat down. She asked, "What are you watching?" Syaoran said, "Night of the Living dead." Sakura paled and he noticed this and said, "It's a horror." Sakura shut her eyes and let out a loud, "HOE!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran covered his ears and said, "Sakura shut up! You act like your scared of it or something." Sakura turned to him and nodded. He smirked and said, "There are zombies and ghosts in this it should be good!" Sakura sat back and watched it as she shivered thinking about it.  
  
The movie lasted late into the night. Syaoran and Sakura fell asleep on the couch. Without realizing it they fell asleep in each other's arms. Syaoran had his arms around protectively and Sakura snuggled against his chest.  
  
Syaoran felt warmth and thought it's so warm where am I smell cherry blossoms. Sakura also felt warmth and thought sleepily where am I? I smell spicy autumn. Unconsciously Sakura caressed his cheek and Syaoran tilled her chin up.  
  
Their lips met and they both sighed in bliss. After a while their eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other with lips still locked. Syaoran looked down at her and thought wow a good kisser! Sakura blushed and thought wow he's a good kisser! They were still both pretty dazed so they didn't know what from what. Syaoran moved his arm around waist and pulled her closer. Sakura obliged him and the kiss deepened without realization. (AN No lemon!!! I will skip that part)  
  
Syaoran picked Sakura up and she awoke alittle more. She whispered, "Syaoran whats happening I fell floaty." Syaoran unsure himself placed her on his bed. Syaoran looked at Sakura confused and asked, "Sakura whats happening I don't know?" They looked at each with out a crae in the worl and started kissing again. Without realization they became closer and bonded.  
  
The night continued with bliss for the two lovers and the dawn broke into anew day. Sakura felt arms around her and opened hers eyes to see Syaoran awake as she did. They both wondered if this was real. Sakura moved and winced saying, "I'm really sore. Syaoran was it real?" Syaoran looked at Sakura and remember last night he let his guard down he was glad. He answered her saying, "Yes Sakura is was are you okay?" She giggled and said, "I've never been better. This was so unexpected, but it incredible. I feel different."  
  
Sakura sat up and the blanket slipped and she blushed. Syaoran chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder saying, "Sakura meant what happened last night no regrets." Sakura smiled and kissed him saying, "Hey by the way your well very built." Syaoran blushed and Sakura said meekly, "Um.. We didn't use any protection." It dawned on Syaoran and he moved his hand to Sakura's abdomen.  
  
Sakura smiled and asked, "Boy or girl?" SyaoraN snapped out of his daze and guessed, "A boy!" She hit him playfully in the arm saying, "A girl or twins. Oh yea this is a better way for us to become friends. Syaoran if I am whata rae we going to do?" he replied, "What people do get married."  
  
Sakura turne to him and asked, "So are you saying.." He said, "I guess I am saying that I fell for you Sakura I love you!" Sakura kissed him saying, "I love you too!" They looked at each other with such love that it could burst at any minute. The month living together changed everything about them and how they felt about each other.  
  
Mercy: Ah.,...... so GOOD!!! Its not done , but it will get better they love each other is she pregnant? Will they marry? Ho will this continue?  
  
Hey Review and I will update that's how it works  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
PLZZZZ REVIEW!!!! Mercy~ 


	3. Meeting the family prt 1

Mercy: Hey thanks for everyone that reviewed one this story its better than my other ones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Brittany Kan-chan Mahoh Slushie Chibi pippin  
  
And to all other reviewers!!!  
  
Um...... crap hold on a sec cause Tomoyo video camera is blinking and I told her not darn it recordered it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Excuse me Tomoyo and Eriol you guys are so dead!!!!!!!!! Get Sakura and Syaoran they went to hing Kong for a visit alright I give now go!!!!!!!!  
  
Alright excuse me while I trash this camera and get on with the story!!!  
  
I DON'T OWN CCS........... CLAMP does!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the Family prt 1  
  
The first semester went by like a flash for Sakura and Syaoran. They argue no more and became a couple.(AN: Hye they LOVE each other!!!!) Sakura was nervous because at her doctors appointment it confirmed her that she was indeed pregnant. They said it was healthy and looked to be a set of twins. Sakura was going to tell Syaoran that night, but he had to work so she decided for tonight.  
  
Syaoran got home and called out, "Sakura hey I'm home!" Sakura heard him and said, "hey just a second I am doing something okay?" Syaoran sighed and replied, "Yeah that's fine." The apartment had changed they both shared the biggest room and used Sakura's as a office or guest room. Syaoran looked up when he saw Sakura walk in with a smile plastered on her face. He knew something was up. Sakura sat down next to him and said, "I went to the doctor's yesterday." Syaoran frowned and asked, "Is everything alright?" She smiled and said, "Well Yes I have good news daddy!" Syaoran processed what she said and thought daddy? Wait is she I mean she must be! He replied, "So your pregnant?" Sakura nodded and asked, "Are you happy?" he jumped up ad pulled her into his arms saying, "I have never been better! Did you find out what I mean gender?" Sakura said sheepishly, "Well I'm not sure on the gender, but it is going to be twins!"  
  
Syaoran smiled and hugged her again and said, "Sakura one little problem?" She frowned and asked, "What?" he replied, "Well we never met either's families and now we tell them we are together and having a baby." "OH!" Sakura sat down and thought well Kero is probably sensing another aura and so is Yue." The two pondered and Sakura said, "Well we do have a big apartment. We have our room and the living room and the 5 other rooms. We could have everyone here for Christmas and then tell them right?" Syaoran thought about it and said, "Excellent idea! MY mother and sisters can come from Hing Kong!" Sakura jumped up and said, "My father, brother, Yukito, Tomoyo and Eriol can come to!"  
  
The two went to work on their plans cristmas was only a week and a half away. Sakura and Syaoran both contacted their families about it. Sakura called home and said, "Dad? Ohsyo its Sakura um... would you, Touys and Yukito want to come up to Tokyo for Christmas. I want you to met my love to okay we have news. Dad can you call Tomoyo and Eriol. His name daddy is Syaoran Li he is good to me. Don't tell touya about it alright? Syaoran's family is coming also bye bye!" Sakura's dad agreed and said they would be there on the 22nd.  
  
Syaraon called his mother and said, "Hello mother!" Yelan said, "Hello son. Why the unexpected call?" he gulped and said, "I want you and my sisters to come to my apartment in Tokyo for Christmas please?" Yelan asked, "We wan to meet your love to I know she is The Card mistress son. We will be there tell her I said hello. WE will arrive on the 22nd." He sighed and said, "Good-bye mother!" He put down the phone and leaned against the couch and saw Sakura walk in.  
  
Sakura saw her little wolf and asked, "So is your mother ands sisters coming?" Syaoran replied, "Yes they are how about you family?" "They are all coming my dad said that he would call Tomoyo and Eriol. Um. Syaoran my brother Touya is a little over protective." He nodded and asked, "Did you talk to him?" "NO! I told my dad not to tell him. We will and I have something to say to my brother also."  
  
The two worked hard for the next three days getting rooms ready and shopping for presents. Sakura was at the mall and walked passed a baby clothing store. She was happy and decided to take a look and an hour later she walked out with 5 bags of baby supplies.  
  
She got to the apartment and Syaoran opened the door and saw baby written on the bags. He smiled and said, "Couldn't resist could you." She smiled back and said, "Nope no help me with this mommy has a back ache."  
  
They went into the apartment discussing more where they would put who and decided that they would continue later when Sakura said, "Honey can you got get me some ice cream?"  
  
Mercy: I have to stop here.  
  
The reason I make chapters short is because its more practical for me between school and writing my novels.  
  
Hey plz review!!! I know its short sorry!! 


	4. note

I want to apologize to those that would want me to update im am sincerely sorry I got back from vacation recently of Christmas and I wasn't home or near a computer I am also in the process of writing a book. So hectic. LoL!!! I am getting surgery next week along with braces so.. I have midterms the last week of January. I have two days off in which I will update this story and all others of mine since I am posting it on all four. Please, wait a while I will update.  
  
Oh yes thank you for ur reviews Little someone! Um. yes I would like to say I also only update twice a month so please be patient.  
  
Ur friend Mercy 


End file.
